The present invention relates to trimming the fingernails and toenails of a human being and may be helpful to an individual who has difficulty gripping and operating commercially available nail clippers. The present invention employs the utility of the common commercial clipper without modification. Such nail clippers are sufficient for use by most people and numerous patents cover methods of modifying the design for easier use although few eliminate the need for the user to hold and squeeze the clipper or to press directly on the actuating arm.
The common commercial nail clippers are in mass production and typically share a design having two spring steel members joined at one end, having opposing blades on the opposite end, and operated by an actuating arm pivoting on a notched post, closing the blades with an enhanced force when the actuating arm is pressed. The tapered shape, smooth, hard, surfaces, and included angle between the clipper lower member and the actuating arm often cause the actuating arm to swivel out of position or slip from the user's grip when attempting to trim fingernails or toenails. In addition, squeezing a nail clipper or simply pressing directly on the actuating arm may be painful for some persons.
This invention provides a nail clipper holding and operating apparatus which enables the user to trim fingernails and toenails by simple downward pressure on a lever which applies force to the actuating arm of the common commercial nail clipper.
In the prior art, various devices are marketed to hold a common commercial nail clipper in or on a base to be placed on a flat surface including the Tabletop Nail Clipper, a plastic block with a nail clipper mechanically attached
An early U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,034 A, now inactive, disclosed a nail clipper holder which provided a block having cavities to house the commercial nail clippers with the cutting blades protruding and the actuating arm exposed. Although this device and similar devices would provide some assistance with nail trimming, they offer no hand or foot rest to anchor the device and no lever to eliminate the need for the user to press directly on the clipper actuating arm. Patent CN202396750 U is a Nail Clipper For Person With One Hand, presently marketed, which requires relatively good coordination and limits visibility of the clipper blades.
No known device provides the advantages of the present invention which include providing:                1. an apparatus to hold a common commercial nail clipper and trim a fingernail or toenail by pressing a lever rather than pressing directly on the clipper actuating arm;        2. an apparatus to hold and operate said commercial nail clipper on a flat surface with the cutting blades at a convenient and comfortable height above the flat surface;        3. a hand or foot rest to anchor the apparatus while the user places and holds a nail between the cutting blades of the clipper for trimming;        4. an apparatus which may be hand-held for nail trimming by squeezing the base and lever together;        5. an apparatus which be manufactured and marketed specifically for hand-held use by deleting the hand/foot rest;        6. an apparatus to which a handle may be temporarily attached to place the apparatus on the floor for toenail trimming;        7. an apparatus which can be used without the user holding a hand or foot higher than the surface on which the base rests;        8. an apparatus which can hold and operate either fingernail clippers or toenail clippers;        9. an apparatus which can hold and operate commercial fingernail and toenail clippers without the need for mechanical fasteners or adhesives;        10. an apparatus that can be molded of plastic and requires no tools for assembly;        11. an apparatus which may be sanitized with dishwashing detergent and water;        12. an apparatus which is well suited for use by a person whose dexterity or flexibility is limited by autoimmune disease, stroke, injury, or arthritis.        
Numerous persons, because of injury, body configuration, spasticity, ageing, or disease have lost the strength or agility in one or both hands to apply pressure between the thumb and finger(s) in a coordinated pinching motion. Such limitations make it difficult or impossible for an impaired person to use commercially available fingernail clippers, toenail clippers, scissors, or diagonal cutters to trim their own nails. The present device does not require handling fasteners or tools, making the device helpful for impaired persons.
Many nail trimming devices are small to facilitate transport in a pocket or purse. There is a need for an apparatus for trimming fingernails and toenails that is larger and easier to handle than the commercial clipper. The apparatus must be lightweight and stable enough for an impaired person to use when it is placed on a table or floor and eliminates the need to hold and squeeze the clipper. Other persons may only need a hand-held device which holds the clipper and is operated by squeezing with the fingers and palm.